There are several versions of adhesive bandages that have been described in prior art, since the time Earle Dickson invented his famous ready to use adhesive bandage, now popular as Band-Aid™. Most of the commonly available adhesive bandages have a protective layer covering the adhesive support and the pad. Some of these are invented with the aim of preventing contamination of the protective pad. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,297 to Hunter, Mar. 14, 1995, there are two tear away tabs of uneven length folded upon themselves. While removing these asymmetrical tear away tabs, the uneven distribution of pulling forces, leads to the protective pad being exposed to the applicant's fingers, as pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,421 to Serge Lemaire, Jun. 3, 2003. The latter patent also has the aim of protecting the pad with one tear away tab completely folded and covering the pad, while another covering the first tab over the entire surface. In this version one has to pull the tabs unevenly. There is a possibility that the uneven pull may lead to uneven application and therefore possible exposure of the wound. On the other hand if the inner tab is pulled first then the second tear away tab may get stuck to the opposite end adhesive surface, leading to manual peeling and contamination. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,753 to Etheredge, where the mechanism is created to avoid the inadvertent contact of the finger to the pad by securing the release sheet to the outer sheet forming the envelope. When the envelope is opened by pulling apart the outer sheets the release sheet comes off the bandage, freeing the bandage. Here the starting point is at one end of the adhesive bandage and away from the pad, therefore application in a controlled and precise manner may not be possible. U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,522 to Mark Schroeder, describes a method of applying the bandage with a single hand and incorporates the design in anticipation of the need to the use of latex gloves to avoid the risk of exposure to blood.